Love story
by ticoeur
Summary: La fin d'une vie... ou le début d'une autre... C'est un slash McShep ! C'est une grande première pour moi, je n'ai jamais écrit comme ça ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! le chap 2 est une note de merci's
1. Chapter 1

J'ai commencé ce OS hier, jour du mariage d'un jeune collègue de travail à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette histoire m'a pris le chou étant donné qu'un mariage, c'est quand même quelque chose de gai, non ?

C'est la première fois, et sans aucun doute la dernière fois que j'écris un truc pareil, parce que vu l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retenter l'expérience...  
Mais je vais quand même vous la présenter.

**Son Titre ?** Love story

**Son Genre ?** Drame/slash

**Son Rating ?** M

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos n'est tamoi, blabla blabla... vous connaissez la musique, de toute façon...

**Son Résumé ?** Histoire triste de la fin d'une vie... ou le début d'une autre ?

Voilà. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Love story...**

_-John ! Alors ! __Tu viens oui ?_

_-J'arrive !_

_-Rah la la ... pire qu'un môme, celui là !_

_Rodney se détourna de la fenêtre et retourna vers la salle à manger. Mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir éclairer son visage. Même si John et lui vivait depuis presque 2 ans ensemble, l'ex militaire avait toujours tendance à se comporter comme un gamin !_

_Pourtant, à quarante ans passés il devrait montrer un peu plus de maturité ?_

_Mais non._

_Et finalement, Rodney ne voulait pas qu'il change. Son homme, il l'aimait tel qu'il était..._

_Et quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer, il poussa un soupir d'aise._

_-Mumm... ça sent bon... qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon, aujourd'hui ?_

_-John ! J'adore manger, mais je suis nul en cuisine ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Non, j'ai fait livrer, je voulais quelque chose de..._

_Un bisou dans le cou le fit presque ronronner de plaisir, et il se retourna, sans finir sa phrase._

_... Pour se retrouver face à deux prunelles vertes._

_-J'ai faim... _

_-Et bien à table alors ! S'exclama Rodney._

_John, tel un prédateur, sourit et se plaqua contre le torse du "cuisinier"..._

_-D'accord... alors je vais commencer par ça..._

_Et il enfouit sa bouche dans le cou de Rodney, qui pencha un peu la tête..._

_-John, ça va être froid..._

_-C'est chaud et à point... Chuchota John en léchant la peau juste en dessous de l'oreille, exactement comme je l'aime..._

_-Mais le repas..._

_-Je le déguste déjà..._

oOoOo

-Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant...

-Presque deux ans... Répondit une voix fatiguée et lasse.

-Et vous croyez qu'un jour il y aura une amélioration ?

-J'espère...

oOoOo

_-Mon dieu..._

_-T'exagères pas un peu ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui, je sais que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais de là à m'appeler "mon dieu"..._

_Rodney regarda John de travers, puis essaya tant bien que mal de ramasser ses vêtements avant de se redresser._

_-Je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! As-tu regardé dans quel état est la table ?_

_John tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et lança un sourire resplendissant._

_-Oui, peut-être qu'elle est un peu... dérangée..._

_Rodney, qui allait enfiler son caleçon, stoppa net sa manœuvre, ce qui le fit se pencher dangereusement..._

_-Dérangée ? UN PEU DERANGEE ? S'exclama t-il, tu as une tendance à minimiser les choses qui me dépassera toujours !_

_-Oui, mais le repas était absolument délicieux... Continua John en louchant sur le corps de son compagnon, encore nu._

oOoOo

-Vous savez pourquoi il sourit ?

-Non, mais ça fait un moment qu'il est comme ça...

-Il a l'air si serein...

-Oui... Approuva l'homme en passant une main tendre dans la chevelure claire.

-Je vais y aller. Vous devriez venir avec moi...

-Non... je vais rester encore un peu.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, merci de vous inquiéter comme ça, mais je sais prendre soin de moi, ne vous en faites pas.

La voix de l'homme avait beau être ferme, la femme qui était à ses côtés ne le crut pas.

Mais elle fit comme si tout allait bien. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle se devait d'essayer.

Comme toutes les personnes qui avaient essayé avant elle...

oOoOo

_-Mais ça suffit ! Espèce d'obsédé sexuel ! S'exclama Rodney, en mettant ses mains en coupe devant son entrejambe._

_-Je t'ai goûté, je t'ai léché, et c'est tellement bon que j'en veux encore... Murmura John en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_-Si t'as faim, faudra d'abord ranger le bordel qui y'a partout ! _

_-Et après je pourrais avoir du dessert ? Demanda John._

_-Oui, mais pas avant que tout soit net !_

_John sourit encore plus, mais Rodney ne le vit pas, trop occupé à essayer de se rhabiller, après la séance de galipette impromptue qu'il venait de s'octroyer._

_Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Oh que non..._

_John lui prouvait de la plus merveilleuse des façons qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre avant, sans connaitre ce bonheur incroyable..._

_Ils étaient si bien ensemble, ils s'aimaient si fort que s'en était presque douloureux..._

oOoOo

Après avoir passé sa main une dernière fois sur la joue tiède, il se leva et soupira. Puis il fit un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre...

C'était comme ça depuis presque deux ans. Deux ans de souffrance, deux ans d'attente, deux ans d'espoir...

Deux ans...

C'était si long...

Arrivé près de la porte, il se retourna une fois, comme d'habitude...

Juste au cas ou...

Au cas ou il verrait enfin la fin de son calvaire, la fin de cette situation insupportable...

-Venez manger avec moi, il est tard et vous devez avoir faim, non ?

Il se retourna de nouveau, et regarda d'un air ennuyé le propriétaire de la voix qui venait de le déranger. La proposition avait été faite gentiment, mais elle l'agaça un peu.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi prévenant ?

Ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte qu'il s'en sortait très bien tout seul ?

Mais juste au moment ou il allait remettre l'impudent à sa place, un grognement fort peu discret de son estomac se fit entendre.

Et il soupira.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était, vu que son propre corps venait de le trahir !

Alors il le suivit...

oOoOo

_-Ouf ! Et ben dit donc, t'avais mis un de ces bazars !_

_-Quoi ? Comment ça J'AI mis ? T'étais là aussi, j'te signale ! Répliqua John d'un ton qu'il voulait sévère._

_Mais il ne réussit pas. Comme d'habitude..._

_-Oui, mais c'est ta faute ! Si t'avais pas commencé..._

_-Mais tu n'étais pas contre, je me trompe ? _

_Rodney regarda John en souriant. Mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer..._

_Dire qu'ils avaient dû abandonner la cité et tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, pour pouvoir vivre enfin leur amour. Mais aucun des deux ne le regrettait. _

_Même si la nostalgie de la vie qu'ils avaient menée sur Atlantis le rendait parfois un peu triste, Rodney se consolait très vite en se tournant vers John, et en le câlinant sans cesse..._

_L'ex militaire avait eu un peu de mal au début, avec les manifestations d'amour en public. Même si celles-ci ne se traduisaient que par une main qui cherche l'autre, ou un mot doux tendrement murmuré à l'oreille, lors d'une promenade..._

_Mais Rodney était tenace, et avait réussi à le faire plier à sa volonté. Il avait décidé d'acheter une petite maison, un peu éloignée de tout, afin de pouvoir vivre tranquillement, et ainsi éviter d'être dérangé..._

_-Je peux avoir mon dessert, maintenant ? Demanda John qui n'avait pas oublié une seconde ce qu'il voulait._

_Rodney secoua la tête, d'un air presque désespéré, et se dirigea vers la cuisine._

_-Un véritable estomac sur pattes... j'vous jure... heureusement que je fais attention à ce que je mange, moi... Ronchonna t-il._

_Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y arriver. Il fut promptement attrapé par la taille, retourné, plaqué contre le buffet, juste avant d'être tout simplement soulevé et assis dessus !_

_... Mais bien évidement, John avait balayé avant avec sa main, tout ce qui pouvait y avoir été posé._

_Et qui donc se retrouva par terre..._

_-John ? Couina Rodney un peu effrayé par la vive réaction de son compagnon._

_-Je veux mon dessert... Gronda celui-ci._

_-... mais j'allais te le chercher..._

_-Pourquoi ? Il est là, juste devant moi..._

_-... Quoi ? Mais... encore ? Mais... Joooohn... oh bon sang..._

_Ce fut tout ce que Rodney réussit à dire, après que John lui ait retiré promptement, encore une fois, son pantalon qui décidément, ne voulait pas rester sur son propriétaire..._

_Car à partir de ce moment là, l'ex militaire dégusta son dessert..._

_Et mis à part quelques grognements de satisfaction d'un côté, et des bruits parfaitement indécent de succion de l'autre, il n'y eut pas d'autres bruits..._

_Ah si..._

_Un cri de pure jouissance finit par jaillir d'une bouche, alors que le corps à qui elle appartenait se tendait de plaisir..._

oOoOo

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda Woolsey.

-Pas bien, pas bien du tout, mais il affirme le contraire... Répondit Teyla.

-Si ça continue, il va falloir prendre une décision...

-Mais laquelle ? On ne peut pas faire grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Ronon. Ce soir, j'ai eu de la chance, il m'a suivi de lui-même, mais ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça !

-Jennifer, est-ce qu'on peut s'attendre à...

Le dirigeant ne continua pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire, et la jeune doctoresse aussi...

-Je ne sais pas... en fait, dans ces cas là, on ne peut absolument rien prévoir, c'est atroce comme situation, je sais, mais je ne peux rien dire d'autre... sauf que son état se dégrade de plus en plus...

La cantine était étrangement silencieuse, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme si toutes les personnes présentes attendaient que d'improbables cris de joies jaillissent de leurs bouches, faisant savoir qu'enfin, il y avait eu du changement.

Mais quand IL s'était levé de table et avait quitté la salle, plus personne ne s'était fait d'illusion. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, malheureusement...

oOoOo

_John, debout entre les jambes de Rodney, le serrait doucement dans ses bras, le cajolant, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle._

_-T'es fou... Haleta Rodney._

_-Je sais..._

_-Oui, mais là, t'es complètement fou..._

_-Oui, mais de toi... Rétorqua John._

_-Non ! Ne m'approche plus ! S'exclama Rodney en posant ses mains sur le torse de John alors qu'il se penchait vers lui._

_-Mais... je voulais juste un baiser..._

_-Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser m'approcher encore ! _

_Après avoir "subit" la bouche et la langue de son amant sur un endroit stratégique de sa personne, Rodney, qui avait du mal à se remettre de son second orgasme, descendit de son perchoir. Mais c'était sans compter ses jambes tremblantes, qui le firent pratiquement s'écrouler dans les bras de John._

_Un John tout sourire qui l'accueillit sans rechigner, et qui en profita même pour passer ses mains langoureusement sur le derrière rebondit de son partenaire de jeux coquins..._

_-John ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Gémit Rodney en essayant de repousser son "assaillant"._

_-Que tu ne voulais plus que je t'approche, mais je te signale que c'est toi qui m'est tombé dans les bras ! Là, je n'y suis pour rien ! Rétorqua celui-ci, la bouche dans le cou si appétissant._

_-On va jamais s'en sortir... tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole..._

_-Oui, quand tu es près de moi, je ne pense qu'à t'aimer, tu m'en veux ? Demanda John tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur Rodney._

_Rodney se sentit fondre, comme à chaque fois que son amoureux lui disait ce genre de phrase..._

_-Non, bien sûr que non... comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Moi aussi je t'aime..._

_Et la fabuleuse "dispute" se termina par un fabuleux baiser..._

oOoOo

-Il faut que j'en parle au SGC. Il faut prendre une décision, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça... qu'en pensez-vous docteur ? Demanda Woolsey.

-Il a de la famille, c'est leur décision, pas la notre, c'est à elle de décider... Rétorqua Jennifer.

Woolsey se leva alors, les regarda tous quelques instants, puis repartit dans son bureau. Il détestait ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait le faire. Cela n'avait que trop duré...

-Il va souffrir ? Demanda Teyla d'une petite voix.

Jennifer leva les yeux vers la jeune Athosienne, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

-Non... il dormira...

-Y'a pas un autre moyen ? Un truc des anciens qui pourrait faire quelque chose ? Demanda à son tour Ronon.

-Pas à ma connaissance... et vous savez, moi aussi, j'aurais espéré qu'un jour...

Jennifer ne termina pas sa phrase, et ils se regardèrent, sans plus rien dire.

Cela faisait deux ans...

Mais tout cela allait sans doute prendre fin dans pas longtemps...

oOoOo

Encore une soirée à penser...

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis presque deux ans. Et il était épuisé.

Teyla et Ronon avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, il devait reprendre le dessus !

Fort de cette résolution, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Mais quand il se vit dans le miroir, il se fit presque peur ! Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et ses joues mal rasées ne le faisaient pas paraitre à son avantage...

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait une bonne nuit ?

A vrai dire, il le savait.

Depuis le 14 décembre 2006...

Depuis presque deux ans...

Depuis ce putain de jour ou...

... Il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne le voulait plus...

Alors il se mit à respirer profondément...

Les doigts crispés sur le bord du lavabo, il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas...

... Mais elles vinrent quand même...

Les larmes...

Un sanglot...

Puis deux...

Puis un flot ininterrompu...

Les épaules secouées par une détresse insupportable, il se retrouva assis par terre.

Les bras entourant ses genoux repliés, il pleurait son désespoir.

Et il savait pertinemment que personne ne pourrait le consoler...

Sauf lui...

oOoOo

Woolsey n'avait pas attendu. Même si lui aussi, espérait un miracle, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il l'avait fait.

La décision la plus moche et la plus terrible de toute son existence...

Et il avait la réponse sur son bureau, devant lui.

Demain.

La journée du lendemain allait être sans conteste la pire de toutes celles qu'il avait passé sur Atlantis...

oOoOo

_-Tu viens te coucher ?_

_-Vas-y ! J'arrive dans pas longtemps !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta John._

_-Rien d'important ! Réchauffe donc le lit !_

_Rodney souriait. Devant lui était ouvert un album photo. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Leur album photo à tous les deux..._

_-Mon ange, tu vas avoir froid... viens te coucher... Murmura John à son oreille._

_-Regarde ! S'exclama Rodney, tu te rappelles celle là ? _

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Cette photo ! Tu sais, celle où tu avais un chapeau de clown sur tête !_

_John grimaça et fronça les sourcils. Oui, effectivement, il se rappelait..._

_Et ce n'était pas un souvenir particulièrement réjouissant. Enfin pour lui, étant donné qu'il détestait les clowns !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es nostalgique ?_

_Parce qu'il se rappelait aussi que c'était peu de temps avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les deux la cité._

_Le haut commandement n'avait pas apprécié que le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis et le responsable des scientifiques aient une aventure amoureuse..._

_Pourtant, ils avaient pris toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables, mais ils avaient été dénoncés. Par qui, ils ne le surent jamais, mais ça les obligea à quitter l'armée pour John, et la base pour Rodney, qui ne put supporter de ne plus être avec l'homme qu'il aimait._

_Bien sûr, leurs amis avaient été très peinés de leur départ, et même Woolsey avait été choqué. Mais pas à cause de ce qu'il avait appris. _

_Non, il avait été choqué par la dénonciation, qui bien sûr, avait été anonyme..._

_Lui qui croyait que les Atlantes formaient une belle et grande famille..._

_Il avait alors fait un discours, le jour du départ des deux hommes, disant qu'il avait été extrêmement déçu par le comportement des hommes et des femmes de la cité, qui selon lui, avaient l'esprit trop étriqué pour accepter le fait que deux personnes, même si elles étaient de même sexe, puissent s'aimer... _

_Et John et Rodney étaient partis..._

_-Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça, mon amour... viens plutôt te coucher, je vais te faire oublier tout ça..._

_Rodney claqua l'album et se leva très vite._

_-Et bien ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu es revenu à de meilleures dispositions ! S'exclama John tout content._

_-Oh que non ! Ne te méprend pas sur ma rapidité ! Je me dépêche uniquement parce que comme tu es sorti du lit, il va refroidir !_

_Et il planta là un John complètement déconfit !_

oOoOo

La nuit avait été longue, comme toutes les autres, mais il avait réussi à dormir un peu.

Parce qu'il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. En fait, il attendait ce moment avec impatience. A chaque fois qu'il faisait subir à son organisme un manque trop important de sommeil, celui-ci prenait le dessus, et décidait à sa place de lui octroyer quelques magnifiques heures de repos...

Trop courtes et trop peu nombreuses, mais il s'en contentait...

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il vivait comme un zombi...

Il se leva, plus par habitude que par envie et ramassa ses affaires, comme un automate...

La douche...

L'habillage...

Puis se forcer un peu à manger...

Alors il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cantine...

oOoOo

_-Allez ! Debout John !_

_-Grumpfff... pas envie..._

_-Je sais, mais il faut quand même se lever, il est presque 9 heure..._

_-Et alors..._

_-On a un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?_

_John tourna le dos à Rodney et se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller._

_-Je pense que si on veut montrer qu'on est un couple formidable, il faudrait qu'on range un peu la maison, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Rodney ne put pas le voir, mais un immense sourire vint se plaquer sur les lèvres de John. Puis l'oreiller vola par terre et à peine deux secondes plus tard, un homme tout nu et surexcité se tint debout devant le lit._

_-Tu as parfaitement raison ! _

_Et John se dépêcha de filer à la salle de bain._

_Rodney, un grand sourire sur les lèvres pencha un peu la tête, se demandant encore comment il avait réussi l'exploit de se faire aimer de ce grand gaillard..._

_-Tu viens me frotter le dos ? S'écria la voix de John depuis la salle d'eau._

_Rodney réfléchit quelques secondes, puis pris une grande inspiration._

_-Ce n'est pas que ça ne me tente pas, mais j'te connais et on ne sera jamais près à l'heure, si je te rejoins ! Répondit-il fermement._

_-T'as tort, tu sais ?_

_-Oh que oui, je sais... Marmonna Rodney pour lui-même._

_Mais aujourd'hui était un jour trop important et ils devaient montrer qu'ils étaient unis, mais aussi qu'ils étaient stable et responsable. Et ce n'est pas en montrant un aspect négligé ou fatigué de leurs personnes qu'ils convaincraient qui que ce soit..._

oOoOo

Ils étaient devant la porte, à attendre. Et peu de temps après, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un, puis le vortex apparut.

Woolsey, les mains croisées devant lui attendit que la personne qu'ils attendaient fasse son apparition. Ce qui ne tarda pas...

Il s'approcha alors et tendit la main.

-Bonjour madame...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre...

Teyla et Ronon s'approchèrent à leur tour et lui dirent bonjour. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers ce lieu maudit...

oOoOo

_La sonnette retentit, ce qui fit sursauter vivement Rodney. Il était tellement stressé que John n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner. _

_-Si tu crois que te comporter comme ça avec moi va faire arranger les choses, je pense que t'as tout faux ! S'exclama Rodney en croisant et décroisant les doigts._

_-Mon ange, reste cool ! Elle ne va pas nous manger ! Bon, tu viens ? Allons lui ouvrir..._

_Les jambes toutes tremblantes, Rodney réussit quand même à se lever. Ce qu'ils attendaient était enfin là, derrière la porte, et il paniquait à mort..._

oOoOo

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Répondit Jennifer, mais il ne répond plus à aucun stimulus et son état est...

-Il meurt ? C'est ça ? Coupa la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Ne put que répondre Jennifer.

Ils restèrent tous un peu à l'écart, pendant qu'elle s'approchait du lit.

-Bonjour... Dit-elle à l'homme qui était assis de l'autre côté.

-Bonjour...

Puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres desséchées...

Et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux rougis...

Elles coulèrent sur son visage défait, mais elle demeura silencieuse, comme si faire le moindre bruit aurait pu paraitre incongru, dans ce lieu.

Puis elle posa sa main sur la joue et se pencha à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça... ne m'en veux pas, mais c'est trop dur... ça fait trop longtemps...

Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme.

-Il doit partir...

-Je sais... Répondit-il.

-Ça fait mal...

-Oui... Dit-il encore d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

-Vous l'aimez ?

Il leva la tête et la fixa de ses yeux tristes.

-Oui...

Il se fichait complètement de la portée de ses paroles. Là, à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ce calvaire devait cesser et c'était pour aujourd'hui...

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jennifer et hocha la tête doucement.

La doctoresse s'approcha et appuya sur un bouton...

oOoOo

_-Bonjour messieurs ! _

_John et Rodney se tenaient côte à côte et se trituraient les mains. Puis un éclat de rire retentit soudain._

_-Oh bon sang ! C'est trop mignon !_

_La dame d'un certain âge qui se tenait devant eux, eut un sourire un peu contrit et se décala légèrement._

_-Harmonie... Gronda t-elle alors._

_-Bah quoi ! C'est vrai ! On dirait qu'ils savent pas quoi faire de leurs mains ! C'est trop marrant ! _

_Et les deux hommes purent voir enfin la propriétaire de la voix._

_Et là, ils restèrent bouche bée devant elle..._

_-Elle a tes cheveux !_

_-Elle a tes yeux !_

_Ils s'étaient exclamés en même temps, ce qui amena un sourire un peu plus franc sur le visage de la femme._

_-Bon ! Et bien si on faisait plus ample connaissance ? Proposa t-elle alors. Parce que je crois bien qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir..._

_Et juste à ce moment, un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit presque aussitôt d'un terrible grondement..._

_La phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour les deux hommes qui s'écartèrent vivement de devant l'entrée, sans cesser de s'excuser pour leur impolitesse._

_L'adolescente avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit John et Rodney se confondre en excuse et elle soupira._

_-Harmonie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_-J'ai comme l'impression que dans cette baraque, il va falloir être vachement polie... Marmonna t-elle._

_-Dites donc jeune fille ! Ça par contre, ce n'est pas être polie ! S'exclama Rodney._

_Juste avant de se mettre à rougir comme une tomate et se triturer les mains._

_-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû... Dit-il alors en s'adressant à la femme._

_-Mais au contraire ! S'exclama celle-ci. Inculquer un peu de bon sens et de politesse n'a jamais nui à quiconque !_

_John, qui jusque là s'était contenté d'observer la nouvelle venue, eut une idée. Mais comme il ne savait pas si ce serait bien vu, ne la dit pas._

_-John, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Rodney qui avait remarqué son comportement._

_-Rien... mais... Harmonie, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il à l'ado._

_-Ouais..._

_-Est-ce que les motos t'intéressent ? _

_Les yeux de la gamine se mirent à clignoter comme une guirlande de noël._

_-Oh ça oui ! Je trouve ça géant ! Vous en avez une ?_

_-John ! S'exclama Rodney, tu ne vas quand même pas l'emmener au garage ! La moto, c'est dangereux ! Il est hors de question qu'elle grimpe là dessus !_

_-Mais je ne vais pas la faire monter ! Je veux juste lui montrer ! Rétorqua John._

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Si tu commences comme ça, dans pas longtemps, elle va vouloir passer son permis !_

_-Et alors ? Où est le mal ?_

_-Mais c'est une gosse ! Elle ne doit pas..._

_-Ils sont d'enfer ! S'exclama la "gosse" en question, tout en regardant la vieille femme qui l'accompagnait._

_La phrase dite d'un ton plus qu'enjoué eut le mérite de les faire taire aussi sec._

_-Je crois aussi ! Bon, messieurs, ce que j'ai pu remarquer en peu de temps, c'est que cette jeune fille sera parfaitement bien ici ! Par contre, vous aurez droit à de fréquentes visites de la part de l'institut. Mais je pense que ce ne sera que pure formalité. Moi, je suis pour. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça au point..._

_Elle ouvrit alors un sac, d'où elle sortit des papiers._

_John et Rodney se regardèrent, ravis, puis la main de John vint se poser sur celle de Rodney et la serra fort..._

_-Euh... ça ne me gêne pas de savoir que je vais vivre avec deux hommes, mais si vous pouviez éviter les papouilles devant moi..._

_Les deux hommes se séparèrent vite fait, sous l'éclat de rire de la jeune fille._

_-Oh bon sang c'est trop fort ! C'est tout juste si ils m'obéissent pas au doigt et à l'œil !_

_Mais Rodney se reprit bien vite et se leva de sa chaise._

_-Mademoiselle, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite ! Tu es là parce que nous l'avons voulu tous les deux, John et moi. Mais ici, nous serons les parents et toi, tu seras l'enfant. Alors il va y avoir quelques règles auxquelles tu devras te plier ! Tout d'abord, respecter les adultes que nous sommes et nous aussi, nous te respecterons. Ce qui est valable dans un sens, le sera forcément dans l'autre ! Quant aux autres règles, je pense que tu les apprendras au fur et à mesure. Maintenant, file dans ta chambre ! S'exclama Rodney en pointant l'escalier du doigt._

_Tout au long de la tirade de son amant, John était resté la bouche entrouverte, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles._

_-Mais..._

_-Quoi mais ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je trouve le manque de respect intolérable ! Continua Rodney._

_-C'est pas ça mais... elle vient juste d'arriver et toi, tu l'envoies déjà dans sa chambre ? Répondit John en souriant._

_-Pardon... Fit alors une petite voix._

_Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers Harmonie, qui n'en menait pas large..._

_-Je suis désolée... vous n'allez pas refuser de me prendre chez vous ? Dites ? _

_C'est tout juste si elle ne les implorait pas et les deux hommes soupirèrent._

_-Non, bien sûr que non... mais tu dois comprendre que même si nous ne sommes pas tes parents, c'est nous qui allons nous occuper de toi, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord ! Alors ? Où est ma chambre ? S'exclama Harmonie d'un air ravi._

_-Viens, je vais te la montrer... Rétorqua John en se levant._

_Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il s'approcha de Rodney et lui planta un baiser sur la joue._

_-Je te laisse faire les formalités, je vais montrer sa chambre à notre fille..._

_-Oui mais ne mettez pas le bazar ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Rodney, tout en souriant._

_Et c'est avec le même sourire qu'il regarda de nouveau la vieille femme, qui souriait aussi. Elle avait fait le bon choix. La jeune orpheline serait parfaitement bien ici. Les deux hommes s'en occuperaient très bien..._

oOoOo

-Il souffre ?

-Non... c'est comme si il s'endormait tout doucement... Répondit Jennifer. Bon, je vous laisse...

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant l'homme et la femme seuls.

-Je vais vous laisser aussi...

-Non, vous pouvez rester... après tout, vous vous aimez, vous avez le droit de rester... jusqu'au bout... Finit-elle dans un sanglot.

Alors il se rassit et serra les doigts.

-Je t'aime... Dit-il alors en posant ses lèvres sur la joue froide.

Et puis résonna le bip...

Le bip continu qui indiquait qu'enfin, le calvaire était fini...

oOoOo

_John et Rodney regardaient, collés l'un à l'autre sous l'immense parapluie, la petite voiture qui emportait, peut-être pour la dernière fois, leur fille._

_Cette visite était la dernière. Juste pour mettre au point les formalités d'usage. En fait, John et Rodney avait déjà eu la chance de voir Harmonie, mais pas elle. Pour ne pas donner de faux espoir aux jeunes enfants, les futurs parents pouvaient, en quelque sorte, dire ce qu'ils attendaient de l'enfant qu'ils souhaitaient accueillir. Mais ensuite, les formalités étaient tellement longues et compliqués que l'orphelin n'était mis au courant qu'au tout dernier moment. Et là, ça y était. Ils avaient pu enfin accueillir, même si c'était que pour un court instant, leur fille dans leur maison._

_-Elle est belle..._

_-Elle te ressemble..._

_-Ça ne va pas être facile d'élever une ado..._

_-Notre vie n'a pas été facile, mais je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira très bien..._

_-Avec un père comme toi, elle va être pourrie gâtée ! S'exclama gentiment Rodney._

_-Et toi, tu joues le rôle de la mère, alors ? Le taquina John._

_-Il faut bien que l'un de nous ait la tête sur les épaules ! Répliqua Rodney. Attends... t'as dit quoi là ? Que je suis la mère ? C'est ça ? _

_Pour toute réponse, face à un Rodney légèrement en colère, les deux points sur les hanches, John ne put qu'éclater de rire._

_-Non, tu es loin d'être une femme, sinon, t'as eu un truc en trop à la naissance ! Et tu es bien plus attirant qu'une femme, crois moi..._

_Rodney ne put répondre, car John lui donna encore une fois la preuve qu'il aimait tellement..._

oOoOo

Jennifer s'approcha, posa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. Le bip s'arrêta alors.

-C'est fini... toutes mes condoléances...

Puis elle quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls à nouveau...

La femme prit la main froide dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche.

-Au revoir mon cœur... je t'aime...

L'homme lui, ne dit rien. Ses yeux vides fixaient la poitrine désormais inerte. Puis il se leva soudain et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qui jamais plus ne râleraient pour un oui ou pour un non...

-Je t'aime... au revoir mon amour... Murmura t-il alors.

Puis il quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière...

Personne ne le retint, parce que personne ne pouvait ressentir ce qu'il subissait en ce moment. Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs, puis passa la main devant le système d'ouverture d'une porte et se retrouva sur la jetée, là où leur histoire avait commencé...

Il leva la tête, le soleil brillait de mille feux et il sourit en fermant les yeux.

Il ne croyait plus en rien...

On lui avait pris la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux et il ne pouvait continuer comme ça. Alors il prit son arme et...

oOoOo

_-Ohhh... tu as vu ? Le soleil est vraiment brillant... pourtant, avec l'orage qui grondait y'a pas longtemps... regarde ! Un arc en ciel ! S'exclama alors Rodney._

_-Oui... ça veut dire quelque chose, d'après toi ? Demanda John._

_-Ça veut dire que notre amour est infini, car on ne voit jamais ni le début, ni la fin d'un arc en ciel !_

_-C'est vrai ? Alors j'adore les arcs en ciel ! Déclara John._

_-Oui, moi aussi..._

oOoOo

Woolsey essuya ses lunettes pour la troisième fois au moins. Lui qui d'habitude se targuait d'être maitre de lui en toute circonstance, ne pouvait pas. Pas aujourd'hui...

Il se racla un peu la gorge et baissa la tête sur le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes...

-Mes amis, nous sommes ici réuni pour dire adieu à deux de nos amis... le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard et le docteur Rodney McKay...

oOoOo

_-Il fait super beau maintenant, tu trouves pas ? _

_-Oui, mais toi, tu es mon soleil à moi... Chuchota John en picorant de baiser le torse de son amant._

_-On s'aimera pour toujours ?_

_-Oui, mon ange, on s'aimera pour toujours... rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, maintenant..._

**oOoOo**

**Fin**

**oOoOo**

Voilà. Maintenant, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez...  
Imaginez ce que vous voulez pour que Rodney soit dans cette situation, je ne voulais pas trop m'étaler dessus...

De plus, je ne pense pas que l'adoption se passe de cette façon, mais il ne faut pas oublier que tout est dans l'imagination de Rodney et que celui-ci se trouve dans le coma, alors...

_Merci de me lire..._

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai toujours dit que je remercierais les lecteurs qui laissent une review. Cette fic n'est pas toute jeune mais j'ai encore l'agréable surprise de voir qu'elle est encore lue !  
Alors voici les Rar's auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement :

Merci** Sandrine** ! Tu sais que j'ai encore failli chialer ? Juste parce que j'ai relu la fin de cette histoire !

C'est dingue quand même, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, je sais parfaitement comment elle se finit et pourtant, ça me chatouille les narines à chaque fois ! En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir laissé un commentaires et merci aussi pour les compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que tu auras le temps de lire un truc plus drôle avant d'aller te coucher parce que cette fic a tendance à flanquer le bourdon^^  
Merci encore !


End file.
